lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus/Brudnopis
Jacob przebywa w starej chacie do której Ben zaprowadza Locke'a. Na początku wszystko wskazuje na to, że Ben jest schizofrenikiem, gdyż zaczął mówić w kierunku pustego krzesła, gdzie rzekomo miał siedzieć Jacob. Locke zażenowany "przedstawieniem" jakie w jego zamyśle odgrywa przed nim Ben zamierza wyjść z chatki. Słyszy wtedy głos mówiący "Help me" - "pomóż mi". Pyta się Bena co do niego powiedział. Ben ripostuje stwierdzeniem, że nic nie mówił. Ujawnia tym samym fakt, iż nie słyszał słów Jacoba. Locke nie daje mu wiary, podświadomie włącza latarkę kierując ją na Bena zapomniawszy o przestrodze, że Jacob nie lubi nowoczesnej techniki. Chatka zaczyna się wtedy trząść a przedmioty w niej zaczynają latać i tłuc się. Trwa to jakiś moment po czym Ben zwraca się do Jacoba: "już wystarczy'. Jacob go jednak odpycha. Locke przerażony ucieka z chatki. Po chwili wychodzi Ben i na pytanie Locke'a co to było odpowiada krótko: Jacob. Kolejny raz chatka Jacoba pojawia się w premierowym odcinku 4. sezonu . Hugo błądzący po dżungli przypadkowo na nią trafia. Zagląda przez wybitą szybę do środka i dostrzega siedzącego w bujanym fotelu Christiana, ojca Jacka. Po chwili nagle pokazuje się Jacob strasząc Hurleya, który ucieka. Po chwili znowu na nią trafia, jakby chatka się przemieszczała. Zamyka oczy i zaczyna powtarzać "nic tu nie ma". Gdy otwiera oczy, chatki już nie ma. Po ataku Keamy'ego na baraki, John wraz z Benem i Hurleyem udają się do Jacoba po polecenia co robić dalej. Hurley bierze udział w wędrówce, gdyż jako ostatni widział miejsce chatki. Podczas snu Locke ma wizję, w której występuje Horace. Ścina drzewko mówiąc, że robi to bo czasem trzeba odpocząć od Dharmy. Mówi Johnowi żeby go odnalazł i że Jacob się za nim stęsknił. Gdy Locke dociera do masowego grobu uczestników projektu Dharma przy zwłokach Horace'a odkrywa mapę do chatki. Dzięki jej wskazaniom cała trójka dociera do Jacoba jednak tylko John wchodzi do środka. Widzi Christiana, który na pytanie czy jest Jacobem odpowiada: "nie, ale mogę mówić w jego imieniu". Kiedy Locke pyta go jak ma ocalić wyspę przed Keamym, Christian każe mu przesunąć wyspę. W tajemniczych okolicznościach po katastrofie lotu John zmartwychwstaje. Pojawia się kilka dni po katastrofie u wybrzeży Wyspy Hydra na której przebywają pasażerowie samolotu z wyjątkiem Oceanic Six. Tam znajdują go oni sami. Wieczorem ogrzewający się przy ognisku Locke rozmawia z Caesarem i Ilianą tłumacząc, że ostatnie co pamięta jest umieranie. Rankiem następnego dnia na plaży rozmawia z Ilaną jedząc mango i podziwiając widoki. Ilana mówi, że nikt z rozbitków nie pamięta aby leciał z nimi , John mówi, że on też tego nie pamięta. Wieczorem w Hydrze Caesar zdradza iż chwilę przed katastrofą widział jak kilku pasażerów lotu po prostu rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. John twierdzi, że wie co się stało po czym opowiada mu o tym jak przez 108 dni razem z innymi znajdował się na tej Wyspie po czym sześciu z nich ją opuściło i on musiał udać się do świata zewnętrznego aby ich odnaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem. Mówi także, że w trakcie tej misji został zabity. Zaciekawiony Caesar prowadzi Locke'a do pomieszczenia z rannymi - na jednym z łóżek śpi Benjamin Linus. John mówi, że to człowiek który go zabił. Kilkadziesiąt minut później Ben śpi na łóżku, obok siedzi spokojnie John. Nagle Linus budzi się, a widok Johna otwiera szeroko oczy. Locke stwierdza, że wita Bena w świecie żywych po czym uśmiecha się cynicznie. Zszokowany Ben patrzy na Locke'a. thumb|left|Rozmowa [[John|Johna z Ilaną na plaży ]] W gabinecie Linusa w stacja Hydra John pyta Bena dlaczego go zabił. Linus stwierdza, że Locke miał za zadanie sprowadzić O6 z powrotem na Wyspę. Jadnak zawiódł więc Ben musiał przejąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Potrzebował informacji jak wrócić. Gdy je uzyskał, uśmiercił Johna by rozbitkowie wrócili na Wyspę. Locke mówi, że pomoże Benowi w byciu osądzonym. Stwierdza, że jeśli Linus robił wszystko dla dobra Wyspy, to potwór na pewno to zrozumie. Gdy przy łodziach zaczepia ich Caesar Ben strzela do niego mówiąc by John potraktował to jako przeprosiny. Kiedy dwaj panowie dopływają do baraków, Locke trafnie stwierdza, że Ben chce być osądzony za zabicie córki. Linus nic nie odpowiada, jest bardzo zaskoczony. w domku Bena spotykają Sun i Franka. John mówi, że jeśli Sun chce jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć swojego męża to musi zostać. Koreanka zgadza się, natomiast Frank wraca do stacji Hydra. Po nieudanej próbie wezwania potwora, John proponuje zaprowadzić Bena do miejsca gdzie na pewno będzie Czarny Dym. Niedługo mężczyźni i Koreanka dochodzą do Świątyni. Locke i Ben wchodzą do dziury pod murem. Gdy przemierzają tunele, zapada się podłoga i Linus wpada do pomieszczenia gdzie zostaje osądzony. Gdy John pyta co się stało, otrzymuje odpowiedz "Pozwolił mi żyć". Następnie cała trójka udaje się do obozu Innych. Locke rozmawia z Richardem. Następnie wraz z Alpert'em i Benem idą do dżungli. Tam poleca Richardowi, aby opatrzył człowieka, który zaraz pojawi się obok samolotu przemytników. Ma mu również powiedzieć, że musi sprowadzić rozbitków z powrotem na wyspę oraz ze będzie musiał zginąć, aby wykonać to zadanie. Chwile później odbywa się scena znana nam z odcinka "Becouse you left". Gdy wracają do obozu Locke przemawia do Innych i proponuje im wspólne spotkanie z Jacobem. Pomysł ten nie podoba się tylko Benowi i Richardowi. Idąc do celu John mówi Benowi, że idę do Jacoba aby go zabić i będzie musiał zrobić to właśnie Linus. Kiedy docierają do Posągu Locke i Ben wchodzą do pomieszczenia pod nim, aby spotkać się z Jacobem. John mówi liderowi Innych, że musiał bardzo dużo przejść, aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Następnie mówi, żeby Ben wykonał powierzone mu zadanie. Jacob próbuje przekonać Linusa, że nie musi tego robić. Zszokowany Ben wypomina Jacobowi wszystkie straszne rzeczy które spotkały go po mimo wiernej służbie Wyspie. Następnie wyjmuje nóż i wbija go w serce Jacoba.